Misunderstandings
by Robin371
Summary: Midorya's fight with Stain is interrupted by a teenager who joins the fight against the students of U.A. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in the future and he has no idea what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Apollo is relieved that its almost sunrise.** He was getting bored. The puny mortals were fighting again. It had been mildly entertaining for a while and he'd spent several days checking in on them with a bag full of ambrosia, watching them scramble to stop each other from succeeding. This time one of them had gotten a hold of one of Kronos' hairs and was now attempting to do... something with it. Apollo wasn't really sure, but it couldn't be important, no matter what father said. Still, Apollo couldn't help but feel a little nauseous at the thought that the mortals had weaponized one of Kronos' hairs. It sounded like the kind of thing that could eventually become his problem. Thankfully, the mortals looked like they were resolving the issue on their own.

From his chariot high up in the sky, Apollo watched the mortals surround the one with the hair. One of them, Apollo thinks its Poseidon's kid, is attempting to distract the mortal from the other two who are sneaking up behind him. "Its not going to work," he thinks lazily. He leans over and grabs a slice of ambrosia from a bag on the ground. He's right. The mortal turns around and swipes at the two with his sword. Perseus tries to get his attention by swiping his sword at him as well but the mortal is Ares' brat and manages to get away as well.

They're yelling at each other this time. Apollo thinks they are trying to get the brat to put down the hair but the brat isn't going to put it down. Apollo picks up the reigns of his chariot and begins to take off into the sky. He rises slowly today. He's feeling especially lazily and thinks that it will be nice to watch his chariot paint the sky in beautiful colors. Today he's going to give the sky a little more yellow than usual, as a thank you to the mortals for the entertainment.

He looks back down at the mortals and groans. The brat has finally discovered that he can use the hair to freeze other mortals. The two mortals that had been attempting to sneak up on him are now frozen in time, weapons raised. The brat is now fighting Perseus with his sword. The brat doesn't have the hair in his hand, but Apollo can feel the hair's power coming from his pocket. If the brat figures out any more of its power, father is going to make him intervein.

Apollo continues his ascent into the sky, but now he's grumpy and he fills the sky with deep oranges that scatter the sunlight across the sky. Just as he's beginning to lose himself in his painting, he feels a swell of dark power rising from the ground and he takes a peak at what's happening below. The brat has unknowingly called upon one of Kronos' powers. Perseus and the brat aren't aware of what's happening yet, but Apollo is thankful that he is currently busy painting. Father knows better than to interrupt him when he's moving his chariot across the sky.

He glances at his sister. She has been slowly coming down from her nighttime adventure across the sky. She isn't going to have her essence split between the sky and the ground for long. He knows instinctively that Father is going to order her to intervein, just like he knows that she isn't going to be able to do anything because her essence is going to come together when it is to late.

He should probably do something. During the day he is stronger than most gods and unlike most, he knows he can pull enough essence to the ground to stop the mortal from doing something irritating. One hand lets go of the reigns and he secures the reigns in his other one. He bends over and grabs another slice of ambrosia. He pushes a bit more yellow into his painting and watches the sky turn from an angry orange to a brilliant yellow. The blue is now beginning to peak out over the other colors. The puny mortals will notice in a few moments, but the brat will panic and won't let go of the hair. Apollo goes back to his painting. He can already feel other gods moving to stop what is happening. He glances at the ground and watches his entertainment unfold bellow while he paints. The ancient power reaches a crescendo and the two mortals wink out of time. The other two unfreeze. Finally, he stops painting and allows the blue of the sky to overtake the other colors. Its beautiful.

Poseidon is going to be REALLY angry when he finds out what happened to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy woke up lying in a cold, dark alley** , with the knowledge that something was _very_ wrong. Sirens were wailing in the distance, which immediately set off alarm bells. "Where the Hades was he?" Slowly Percy opened his eyes, and was immediately drawn to the entrance of the alley he was in. A fire was clearly raging nearby, so close that Percy could see the flames licking a building nearby, lighting up the alley in an eerie orange. He hissed in pain as a massive migraine suddenly hit him. Slowly, he got up and walked to the entrance of the alley and frowned. He didn't like this. He had no idea where or when he was and Michael was no where in sight. If only Annabeth was here. Nervously he fingered riptide and all thoughts of Michael vanished as he slowly walked out on the street and took in the scene in front of him.

The city was on fire.

It was pandemonium. He quickly took in the city. There were multiple fires happening across the city. Monsters with pale skin, wings, and their brains on full display were flying overhead, swooping down and attempting to grab people. The cars on the street were being abandoned and people were running in all directions. One woman stumbled out of her car and yanked the door open. She quickly tugged a toddler out of the car and the two of them bolted for a nearby store. She hadn't even reached the store yet before she was throwing her purse at the store window. To Percy's shock the window shattered. They weren't even through the window when others began running towards it as well.

Percy looked up and noticed a monster that had apparently spotted the chaos below. It immediately dove for the woman. Thinking quickly, Percy felt a tug on his gut and a massive wave of water attacked the creature. For a moment the creature froze in place. That was all Percy needed. Pulling Riptide out of his pocket, Percy closed the distance and took a running leap and swung at the monster's belly with his sword. To Percy's horror, instead of bursting into dust, the creature fell the remaining distance to the ground and lay there unmoving. "What the Hades?"

Around him, there was silence. Even the woman, who had already gotten her child threw the window was staring at him. Percy stood there in shock and tried to figure out what had just happened. Suddenly a cheer went up, and people began running to him. Percy was soon surrounded by multiple people. They were all speaking to him frantically in a language Percy didn't understand, and Percy was quickly overwhelmed. "GO!" He yelled at the people. "RUN!" They all needed to get off the street and Percy could only hope that someone in the crowd new what he was saying.

There was confusion for only a moment until someone in the back yelled something and suddenly everybody scattered. Some looking back at Percy and nodding their thanks. The crowd was thicker now and Percy was nearly knocked off his feet. Quickly gaining his balance he turned to help the person who had barreled into him but the person, a middle-aged man in a suit, was already stumbling to his feet. Thinking quickly, Percy began running to. Percy wasn't sure what was going on, where or even when he was. Percy needed to run, hide, and find out what was going on.

 **A/N:**

 **This story is extremely self-** **indulgent** **. The Stain Arc was the perfect opportunity to practice multiple things, writing fight scenes, different POVs,** **suspense** **and tension. I also decided to play fast and loose with the Stain Arc, so this is going to be an AU of the arc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy hadn't been running for very long when he turned onto a street and was greeted by a cry from an alleyway. Percy immediately ran towards the sound. There was someone standing over a person in a costume with a bloody sword. Without thinking Percy shouted, "Hey!" The person quickly turned around and sneered when he noticed Percy and his sword. The first thing Percy noticed about the man was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead he was wearing only a bullet-proof vest with a bunch of knives strapped to it. The next thing he noticed was that he was wearing a ripped-up piece of cloth as a mask for some reason. He hadn't bothered to shorten it or the scarf he was wearing either, and they were both so long that they reached down to his knees and swung dangerously behind him. He was also wearing amor over his knees… only his knees. He looked so ridiculous Percy kind of wanted to laugh. Suddenly, he charged, and Percy didn't have much time to raise Riptide before the man was running at Percy with a yell.

The man was on Percy in seconds, _"Dis Immortales!"_ Percy cursed and dodged. The man swung and their blades clashed in a shower of sparks that made Percy wince. Percy quickly attempted to dislodge their swords. He yanked quickly and Riptide pulled free from the man's sword with a loud screech. The man was clearly startled and stared at the large slice in the sword but quickly drew another. _"_ What the _Hades_ was happening?" Usually, when Percy found himself in these types of situations, he knew why people were trying to kill him. Percy wasn't a complete seaweed brain, he knew he'd just stopped the man from committing murder, but the man was coming at Percy liked he'd kicked his puppy and threw it for good measure. The man was still shouting at him, so angry he was practically foaming at the mouth. It felt really personal, but Percy wasn't even from this time period!

The man attacked again. He was sloppy and clearly self-taught. Mostly he just waved his swords around and the damage from using them like that was visible on his weapons. But _dis immortales_ he was fast, and clearly knew what he was doing. Percy had a feeling that if the man didn't have to worry about Riptide cleaving his weapons in two, then this fight would have been a lot more even. He was also coming at him from all angles, literally bouncing off the walls, so fast and so chaotically that Percy often had only seconds to dodge or parry a strike.

The man came at Percy again. He ran straight at the wall and as he jumped off of it, he raised his sword like a cleaver and swung it down at Percy when he came back at him. This time though, Percy was to slow. Time seemed to slow down, instead of dodging, Percy aimed at his side. The man was probably mortal, so hopefully it wouldn't do any damage, but the way the man was coming at Percy, he would have no choice but to dodge.

Percy honestly hadn't expected it to land, but to his horror not only did the man not dodge, it also landed. The man leaned into the swing, letting Riptide rip into his side, and used the opportunity to take a pass at Percy's arm, drawing blood. To Percy's horror, blood begins pooring out of the man. The man though, was now grinning maniacally at Percy's blood on his sword, and then, he licked it.

Percy froze in disbelief and gagged. Why? The man was cackling now. Full on evil villain laughter. Clearly, he had a couple of screws loose. Percy stood there, not really sure what to do. The man was leisurely approaching Percy now, despite the deep wound. "You're bleeding!" Percy shouted at him in disbelief. The man must have understood something because glee suddenly split his face and he started running at Percy. Percy waited until the man was almost on him, before dodging. The man's eyes widened, and he hesitated for just a second. Percy wasn't sure what the man had expected, but it was all Percy needed, before the man could recover, Percy slammed the but of the sword into his head and he crumbled to the ground.

Percy quickly grabbed the man's swords and threw them farther into the alley. Percy wasn't great at first aid but he knew enough. Making sure to keep riptide within arm's reach, Percy quickly dropped down and grabbed the man's scarf. He ripped it up and tied it around the man's waist tightly. Blood quickly soaked through the scarf but there was nothing else Percy could do. He didn't want to risk ambrosia. The man wasn't mortal but he fought like Percy imagined one would fight (if they weren't trained) and Percy didn't want to risk ambrosia. Percy got up again and grimaced when he looked at Riptide. One side was covered in blood.

Suddenly, Percy was startled by an angry shout from the alley and Percy barely had time to register the figure in front of him before he was being tackled by a teen in full-body white armor.

 **Annabeth woke up in a cold, dark alley.** Next to her, Nico was still unconscious. Annabeth gripped the comb tightly in her hands. Michael had popped back into Camp Halfblood disoriented, not long after he and Percy vanished. He was quickly taken down and it hadn't taken long to get him to tell them what had happened to Percy. He'd woken up in an alley next to Percy, and just left him there, and came back to their time. He clearly hadn't been expecting to land back in Camp Halfblood though. Annabeth sat up. They needed to find Percy quickly, Michael had been gloating that they would never find him alive. The thought, made her stomach churn.

After what seemed like hours, Nico finally woke with a groan. He took a look around and grimaced when he noticed the fire raging across from them. It had completely consumed the building in front of them. Nico grimaced. A scream suddenly tore through the air and the two of them flinched violently. "We need to find Percy," Annabeth stated. Nico nodded slowly, still trying to get himself together. Ten minutes later, they stumbled out of the alley and into the chaos.

 **A/N:**

 **I feel like the tone of this chapter was all over the place. The fight between Percy and Stain was surprisingly difficult to write. I needed Stain to loose, but I also wanted to do Stain justice. I'm not sure if I succeeded. This story is mostly Percy v. BNHA characters. I had a lot of fun writing these fight scenes. Attempting to write balanced fight scenes with these characters (with vastly different skills and skill levels) was a really fun challenge.**

 **On another note, if anyone is interested, I have a headcanon that influenced the this fight a lot. I have a headcanon that while Stain is a great fighter, Stain actually isn't that great of a swordfighter, finding places that would teach him how to swing swords and knives was hard when he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention or align himself with people he didn't agree with, so he largely taught himself. His skill mostly comes from his experience fighting proheroes, but his strength was in outthinking his opponents and the surprise of his quirk. If anyone is interested in the rest of my thoughts on Stain v. Percy feel free to PM me.**


End file.
